


pull me closer

by dizzeekipling



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Teasing, also some fluff because i mean...they are so emo, dizzee gets a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzeekipling/pseuds/dizzeekipling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after thor's first time meeting the kipling family, he and dizzee retreat to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pull me closer

Dizzee pushed his bedroom door open and Thor slipped by wordlessly, jumping onto D’s bed and sighing. Dizzee locked the door and collapsed next to his boyfriend, hugging him close from behind.

“You okay?” he asked, stroking back Thor’s wavy hair to expose his neck and giving his jaw a small kiss.

“They hated me, didn’t they?” Thor sounded disappointed, holding Dizzee’s hand against his chest and interlacing their fingers.

Dizzee leaned up to look at Thor’s face, puzzled.

“What?”

“Your family. All of them. Your brothers just talked about Star Wars all of dinner, they didn’t even look at me, and your dad kept asking me about school, and Yolanda —fucking…” he stuttered, and Dizzee took his arm, turning Thor so that they were facing each other.

“Are you fuckin’ serious, dude?”

“What do you mean? Your mom maybe was okay with me, but the rest of them hated me, I know they did.”

“No way, man. No, they didn’t, my dad just likes to know every fact about my friends, and my brothers have been talking about that movie for weeks, and Yolanda teases everyone. You should hear her when Zeke’s around.” he stared at Thor, who was still visibly defeated. Dizzee slipped his hand underneath the boy’s shirt, stroking his fingers up and down his side. Thor closed his eyes, beginning to relax. Suddenly Dizzee wiggled his fingers underneath his armpit. Thor yelped, then erupted into laughter.

“No no no no no!” he gasped, trying to wrestle Dizzee off of him. “I’ve — told — you not to — tickle — me!”

Dizzee was laughing above him, and he looked down at his boyfriend, a smile stretched across his face, tears leaking from his eyes, desperately (but not really) trying to push him off. Dizzee finally surrendered, taking his hands away.

Thor was staring up at him, eyes shifting between Dizzee’s, breathing heavily from exertion. 

“My family liked you, I promise.” Dizzee moved his hands up to push Thor’s hair out of his face, absentmindedly licking his lips at the sight: his smooth skin, glowing blue eyes, button nose, plump lips…his perfect lips. He shivered.

“Sorry, I…like to see your face.”

“Do you want me to cut it? My hair?” Thor was staring right back at Dizzee, reaching up with his right hand to press his fingertips against his skin, tracing circles and figure eights on his cheeks, his temples, his jaw, transfixed by his own movements.

Dizzee closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing motion. After a few moments, he turned into the index finger on his cheek and let it rest on his bottom lip. Thor stared. Reaching around slowly with his own hand, Dizzee took Thor’s wrist, guiding the finger further into his mouth, just so that the tip of his tongue was nudging against it. Dizzee stared straight into Thor’s eyes and guided the finger all the way into his mouth. Thor inhaled and exhaled deeply, allowing D to take control. Dizzee removed the finger all the way, then sucked it back in completely, curling his tongue around it.

“Come here.” Thor breathed.

Dizzee knew that no one would try to bother them, his family knew how he got when he painted, especially when he was working with someone else. He leaned down, resting the full length of his body against Thor’s and pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s, hard. Thor inhaled and exhaled through his nose, the breath moving through his whole body. Dizzee lifted his head and hovered just above Thor’s face.

“Even if they didn’t like you, which they did, it wouldn’t change how I feel about you. You make me feel like I’m really worth something. No one accepts me the way you do.”

Thor surged forward, working his lips against his boyfriend’s. He slipped his tongue through and Dizzee smiled against his lips; Thor couldn’t help but smile back. 

Dizzee ran his fingers through the long blond hair, pulling slightly and deepening the kiss again. He lazily ground his hips against Thor’s, and felt that both of their dicks were starting to harden. Thor bucked up and they broke the kiss, both moaning lightly with their foreheads sticking together, and continued to grind. Dizzee took one of Thor’s legs in his arm to get a better angle, moaning loudly with the new sensation.

“Take off your shirt,” Thor was demanding, at least as demanding as a person in his position could be. Dizzee obeyed, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor, immediately leaning forward again for another kiss.

“You’re fuckin’ beautiful, man.” Thor said, wrapping both arms around Dizzee’s chiseled back, allowing Dizzee to lift him so that he was sitting on his lap, and helped him out of his shirt. Thor stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend’s biceps. His hands caressed their way through Thor’s hair and across his neck, arms, back, hips. When he started to knead Thor’s ass, Thor bucked forward, his face pressing into Dizzee’s neck, biting hungrily and then moaning against the skin.

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Dizzee threw Thor back on to the bed and nearly attacked his neck with kisses. “And you’re beautiful, too.” his hand slipped lower until it pressed against Thor’s cock straining against his tight jeans.

“Is this okay? I don’t really know what I’m doing…” Dizzee tentatively rubbed his palm against the swell in Thor’s pants.

“Yeah it’s fucking okay.” Thor grinded up into Dizzee’s touch, biting his lip and holy shit, Dizzee’s head was spinning because he had never been this hard. Suddenly, Thor’s hips stopped and he opened his eyes to meet Dizzee’s.

“Wait man, hold up,” Dizzee froze, eyes widening at Thor’s words. Thor rushed to explain himself. “No dude I’m good, I just want to be sure that you’re okay. Are you good? Do you want to keep going? It’s fine if you don’t, I don’t want to push you into something you’re not ready for, or that you don’t want.”

Dizzee stared and chewed his bottom lip. “Of course I want this. I want it, my heart wants it, and my dick definitely wants it.” he said; trying to be funny, but his eyes gave away the heartfelt intention. Thor huffed a laugh.

“Okay, cool. Because I want it too.” he pulled Dizzee back down into a kiss and the hand immediately returned to Thor’s pants, rubbing him more confidently this time. Thor pressed his head into the pillow, biting back a moan. Dizzee started to unbuckle Thor’s belt, unzipped his jeans and gasped.

“Oh, yeah, that. I don’t really like to wear underwear,” Thor smirked as Dizzee gazed at him like he was experiencing the second coming of God. Would it be too much for him to refer to a dick as “beautiful?”

“Take your pants off, too.”

Dizzee obliged, and they both wriggled out of the tight pants, tossing them near to where the shirts had ended up.

“Let me get on top.” Thor clambered onto D, who seemed to be transfixed at the sight. “You’ve jerked off, right?” Dizzee nodded. “It’s just like that,” Thor said, licking his palm a few times and taking both of their dicks in his hand, starting to stroke slowly. Dizzee’s mouth widened into a perfect O, letting out a delayed moan, and his whole body suddenly seemed to relax. Thor smiled. “Have you gotten a blowjob before?” D nodded again, flinching as Thor rubbed his thumb across the heads of both of their dicks. “Just think about what you like and try to do that. You ever fucked a girl?” Dizzee looked at him, nodding timidly.

“Just once.”

“Well that’s a lot different with guys, I’m not gonna lie. But don’t worry about it, because we’re not there yet. Just let me take care of you.” 

He stroked faster, and Dizzee let out a sob, thrusting up into the hand. Thor’s cock was hot and slippery against his own, and the new feeling was completely overwhelming.

Thor slipped his hand off their dicks and Dizzee whined.

“It’s okay, baby,” Thor kissed him briefly on the lips, then started to make his way down D’s body, pressing a few wet kisses to his jaw, then licking at the sensitive skin between his jawbone and earlobe. Dizzee mewled, shifting closer to Thor, and Thor continued to D’s throat, alternating between biting and sucking at it wetly. Dizzee was already starting to lose control, so Thor shifted to his nipple, only biting it once as Dizzee gasped, his cock twitching.

“Fuckin’ tease,” he breathed.

“Me? Never.” Thor replied smugly, and looked straight into Dizzee’s eyes as he dragged his tongue from the skin between D’s pecs all the way to where the hair started to get coarse just beneath his belly button. “By the way, I always swallow, so just give me a warning.”

“Shit,” Dizzee reluctantly pulled his gaze away from the boy on top of him. “I’m honestly gonna cum right now if you don’t fucking cut that shit out.”

“Look at me.”

Dizzee watched as Thor took the head of his cock and brought it to his lips, sucking it in and out. He brought his hand up and jerked him off at the same time. How innovative, Dizzee thought. Well, that’s what he thought later when he wasn’t so preoccupied.

“Fuck, you’re good at this.”

Thor swirled his tongue around the head, then, holding D’s cock steady, he slipped as much as he could into his mouth and began to bob up and down. Dizzee’s chest heaved and he bit down hard on the back of his hand, a long groan still managing to escape his mouth. He tried not to be too rough with Thor, careful not to buck into his mouth; he didn’t know what Thor was or wasn’t capable of.

Thor gazed up and D moaned again at the sight below him, which was simultaneously filthy and lovely: Thor’s hair was tucked messily behind his ears, his eyes were brimmed with tears, and his mouth was open wide, taking all that he could. He felt around desperately for Thor’s hand resting at his side and gripped onto it, Thor gripping right back. He grabbed Dizzee’s other hand and wove the fingers through his hair, nodding despite the incredulous look from Dizzee. D took hold of his hair and began to guide the motions of Thor’s mouth, earning a moan around his cock, which Dizzee felt begin to hit the back of his boyfriend’s throat.

It was all so overwhelming; the tension and undeniable connection that had been between them since the moment they met, the sensory overload, the strong hand that didn’t dare to move out of his own, silky hair between his fingers, tight wet heat and vibrations around his cock…

Dizzee felt the familiar heat rising fast in his abdomen, and he was wavering at the edge.

“T…T, ’m gonna…fuck…”

Thor took a firm hold on D’s hip, looking up, encouraging, through his eyelashes. They were connected and he could read Thor’s mind, the words “go ahead” reverberating through the room. Dizzee threw his head back violently, almost screaming as he came in Thor’s mouth and writhed on the sheets. Thor shut his eyes, allowing D to fuck his mouth through the orgasm, still sucking hard.

D watched as Thor pulled all the way off his dick and made a point to show that he was swallowing every last drop. Dizzee let out a breath in absolute awe, staring into blue eyes that pierced his brain like needles.

Thor crawled up his boyfriend’s body, taking his chin gently and pressing a hard kiss to his lips, allowing Dizzee to shiver with excitement at the taste of himself. He collapsed next to D and closed his eyes, draping an arm over his boyfriend’s chest and caressing his side lovingly.

Dizzee was back to Earth now, and he looked over at Thor, still panting.

“Don’t you want…shouldn’t I…?”

Thor giggled and opened his eyes. “Nah, I’m okay. Next time. Can we just sleep a little?”

“Yeah, man,” he gathered the blankets around them and scooted closer to Thor, reaching over to stroke his hair. “you showed me God, made fireworks in my mind, gave me whole galaxies…I owe you my life…no.” he paused dramatically, “I owe you my art.”

“Alright babe, can you let me sleep then please?” he mumbled, face squished against the pillow.

“Of course, my prince.” Dizzee leaned in, pressing his lips onto Thor’s forehead, then pulling him closer, so that they could wake up with limbs tangled together like one continuous being.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry thor lol, he didn't want dizzee to get too overwhelmed his first time being with a guy so. next time. ;)  
> my first time writing smut, i hope it was okay!
> 
> find me on tumblr:  
> main: thelungs  
> tgd blog: thzzee


End file.
